


The Deepdean 5

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: imagine if they were all bad, no really, they kill Stephen tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: "Wait. You knew her? Personally?""I knew all of them," he murmured "At least I thought I did. Once, a long time ago.""What were they like?"Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed his face "They were going to change the world."And around them, the world burned.Or... The one where they're Not Good because I love those fics.(Prompt (see above) is from Tumblr via Pinterest)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Deepdean 5

**Author's Note:**

> Do proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> Mentions of:  
> Fire  
> Poisoning  
> Torture (mildly)  
> Possible manipulation if you read it like that.   
> One Sad Bertie.

"Wait. You knew her? Personally?" 

"I knew all of them," he murmured "At least I thought I did. Once, a long time ago."

"What were they like?" 

Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed his face "They were going to change the world." 

And around them, the world burned.

* * *

Bertie had a sister once. Technically, he still does. His picture perfect sister with her golden hair, and cheery laugh, and a brilliant mind. Squinty and Squashy. An unbreakable duo. And then, suddenly it all went wrong. 

You hear about people, often in the media, in works of fiction, becoming the very thing they set out to destroy. An 'anti- hero' one might say. And as things often do, the power and the corrupted state of the world took them over one by one. 

There's just something thrilling about a fire. The way it tickles its way along the wood, across the fuse, sparking here and there and sending more little trails running. Often, people find fires frightening. They want to stay away, stay in the bright lights, away from the danger. But people always said Lavinia was born for the shadows. They pushed her there at every opportunity, so there she stayed, lighting the fires to light her way. She touched the fire but felt none of it's warmth. 

The strange thing is, as much as people fear the flame, their unwavering sense of stupid curiosity always win through. So they follow the smoke, follow the smell of the burning until it's too late, and they're trapped. Surrounded by a ring of toxic fumes, a laughing Lavinia standing hauntingly in the middle. 

Why she started, she didn't know. Or perhaps, couldn't remember. But the power was unimaginable, watching the shocked looks on people's faces as they realised. And she found herself not caring. These people had pushed her into the shadows, and now the shadows were swallowing them. 

Beanie Martineau was different. She was small, shy, naïve. That's what people always thought anyway. Thought she was stupid and silly. So she laughed and laughed when they wound up begging for their lives. "Please, no" they'd say, as the poison took hold, slipped in their cup of tea friendly little Beanie had made. 

She had a kind heart once, so full of joy and happiness, wanting to help every single person no matter what. But they shattered Beanie's heart, and with it, they shattered her. The pieces prick at their skin as they struggle to breath, gasping for air. She watches on, still and silent, just like she always has been. Just as they told her. 

She's never caught either, not like stupid Stephen. The police know it's her. Everyone in the country, hell, the world knows the little tricks Beanie Martineau gets up to, but no one can prove it. The ones who do doubt her are the most in danger anyway. Ever say a word against Beanie, how she wasn't capable of such terrible crimes, "why she can't even do the simplest of sums", then beware the Afternoon Tea invite you receive in the post. The gold leaf is deadly. 

She's helped by Kitty. Kitty who stands by her side through thick and thin, drawing out answers from her 'suspects' using unmentionable methods. One might say it's a bit far-fetched; what does Kitty have to lose? The answer? Nothing. She had a family once- a loving mother, a kind father, an annoying sister and a baby on the way. The baby they swore wouldn't tear the family apart. The baby that would be a great new addition, tighten the family unit. And it did. It just took Kitty a while to realise it was a family without her. 

She thought she'd struck gold when she met Hugo. Here, finally, was her shining prince. But she was mistaken. He jilted her, left her like she was nothing but an empty tin can, lying on the pavement. They told her to rise up, get over herself, and if she stopped being so self-centred then maybe he wouldn't have left. So Kitty drifted downwards, into the burning embers of the Earth, swallowing up the tiny pieces of gossip, springing like a lion onto its prey. 

People have so so many secrets. Some big, some small. Kitty knew them all. Kept them all in her memory bank until it really stung the most. Elizabeth Hurst, that girl who got murdered, might have been good, but Kitty was better. For starters, Kitty didn't allow herself to get killed. And secondly, she was just better at it. 

Every unit needs a brain. Someone to map everything out so the whole regime doesn't fall into chaos. The group say they work alone, but each of them know that should they split, they would be caught immediately. They know they have to stick together, and it's up to Hazel to make sure they do. 

She's come along way from case writing Hazel, with the purposely scuffed shoes and battered bag. She tried to fit in then, but as R. J. Palacio once said "why blend in when you were born to stand out." People out in the real world still don't pay much attention to her, the small girl from Hong Kong, seemingly going about day to day life. But in the darkened hideout they constructed, the group clings to her every word. 

She always was squeamish about bodies. So whilst the rest of them are doing whatever they see fit, Hazel makes the lists. Changing 'suspects' to 'victims', calculating every person to disappear at their hands. It started off solving murders, then avenging murders, switching to include all wrong-doers. At some point, the line between criminals and citizens began to smudge, and now it's not even there at all. 

And the reason? Bertie's darling younger sister of course. She's the leader, always has been, always will be. Many people know her as the delightful young girl who ran around, sprouting quotes from Sherlock Holmes and seemingly solving every single thing thrown in her way. 

The world had high hopes for Daisy Wells. Daisy Wells did not have high hopes for the world. Unlike Lavinia, Daisy can pinpoint the exact day she "fell" down this dark and dreary path. It was a June morning. Stephen's blood sure did look nice splattered all down the front of her dress. 

No one ever suspected the youngsters. It infuriated Daisy when she was younger, trying to bring the world to justice. Now, she considers it a blessing. The justice in the world will never be met. Daisy learnt that a long time ago. 

Does that make her and her little group of loyals, as she likes to call them, worse than anti-heros. Does it technically make them villians? Perhaps so. But they were the good guys once, corrupted by a world that didn't want them.

* * *

"Can I get an interview with you? I think our readers would be really interested in a personal insight into the Deepdean 5." The woman was young, around the same age as Bertie's sister. 'Amina El Maghrabi' her name card read. 

Bertie remained silent, looking across the court room at the hollowed out shell of what was once his sister. How the detectives, two lively young chaps going by the names Alexander and George, managed to finally, finally drag them thin, Bertie doesn't know. But he's glad he did. He hadn't seen his sister in over 7 years, but now, as she stood with her held held high, only pretending to listen as the judge made his judgement, he realised. She's not his sister anymore. 

"Yes." He nodded, just once before turning away, leaving the Deepdean 5 standing in a line behind him. 

They changed the world. Just not in the way everyone hoped. 


End file.
